Only Time
by scarlett2112
Summary: It was supposed to be the happiest time in their lives. As fate would have it, their dreams became a nightmare. In matters of life and death, can Damon and Elena navigate the turbulent waters and triumph over the unthinkable?
1. Chapter 1

_Welcome to my first multi-chapter story. I am a Registered Nurse in real life so I know of the subject matter. I would like to extend my deepest thanks to Eva for her insight and suggestions. She really made the story infinitely better. I own nothing. Lyrics: "When You Believe" _

* * *

><p><em>Now we are not afraid<em>

_Although we know there's much to fear_

"Sweetheart, when we see Bonnie, I'm going to ask her to set up an appointment for you. You're so tired all the time. Sometimes it seems you have to stop and take a deep breath. Do you think I haven't noticed that you've lost weight and the night sweats you've been having? I'm worried about you Damon." I'm certain he detects the anxious tone of my voice.

Sighing heavily, "I'm fine, Elena. I have stacks of papers piled up on my desk. It's just the stress of it all. The Donner trial is taking its toll as well as all my free time." he says, exhaustion heavy on his face.

"Bonnie is going to do our sonogram tomorrow. You will take some time off tomorrow afternoon! If you forget, you'll be sleeping in the doghouse for the rest of your natural life."

He cradles my bump with his palms and presses a kiss to my forehead, "don't worry sweetheart. Nothing can possibly keep me from getting to see our little bundle tomorrow. You have my word. I love you."

He gestures for a Kleenex when his nose starts bleeding again. "Damon, please. Tomorrow we're going to make an appointment for you to get a check up. I won't take no for an answer. When was the last time you had one anyway?"

I know in my heart that something is dreadfully wrong with my love. He won't admit to being in pain but I can see his grimaces when he thinks I'm not looking. Sometimes I see him popping some Advil as well. When the bruising started, I would ask him what they were from, he would always say he bumped into something. My Damon isn't clumsy. The pallor he now wears is frightening. His nose bleeds are frequent. He tells me it's just the dryness causing them. My gut twists in knots as my anxiety level kicks up a notch every time I look at him. He's lost at least twenty pounds, his appetite practically non existent. He insists that it's just work related stress. I'm certain he worries too. I've seen him looking at himself in the mirror, a shadow of his former self, clearly concerned with his appearance. He knows...

Damon was already waiting by the time I arrive at Bonnie's office for our sonogram. He stands to meet me, drops a gentle kiss to my temple and takes my hand. We take a seat to wait after alerting the receptionist of our arrival. Soon we're being escorted into the exam room. She checks my blood pressure and weight before handing me a gown to change into.

"Hello Salvatore's," Bonnie greets, as she enters our exam room. Are you ready to see your little one? You're only fourteen weeks Elena, it's a little early to learn the sex. If you decide you can't wait, we'll do another sonogram around the twenty week mark. You'll just have to let me know."

Damon casts his eyes to me then to Bonnie. "You know Bonnie, we may change our minds but right now we're leaning towards the surprise."

"Alright then, let's get to it then. I want you to lay back on the exam table." Snickering, "yeah I know the gel is cold," she says while squirting it on my lower abdomen. "See, that flicker, that the heart and these are four chambers. The brain looks good. These are the kidneys. The spinal cord is normal. Everything looks perfect." She says with a smile as finishes the scan and wipes the gel off my bump.

Damon and I are in tears. He stands up and wraps his arms around me, pressing a kiss to my lips. "I love you so much Elena," he says then turns away and grabs onto a chair to keep himself from falling, a trickle of blood starts leaking from his nose.

"Are you okay Damon?" Bonnie asks, handing him a Kleenex.

"I'm fine Bonnie, just a little light headed. Is there any nasal spray you can suggest for nasal dryness.? I've had a lot of nosebleeds lately. I've been exceptionally busy at work. I'm trying to get things done so I can take some time off with Elena when the baby comes." Eyeing me, "I'm okay, please don't worry. I've got to get back to the office. I'll be home around five thirty." .

"Hey daddy, do you want a picture to show off at work?" Bonnie teases him.

He smiles widely when she hands him the picture, he kisses me sweetly before leaving to go back to work.

"I'm really worried about him Bonnie. He's been having these nosebleeds on and off for a few weeks now. Did you notice how much weight he's lost and how ghastly his coloring is? He tries to hide it from me but I can see he's in pain. He's just so stubborn about getting looked at. Do you think he could have an infection of some kind or maybe a virus?" I ask anxiously.

"I think he needs to get himself examined, Elena. Let's go look at my schedule and see if we can get him worked in. I would like to do some blood work. I'm not going to lie to you Elena. The symptoms you're describing could be something very serious." She pulls me in for a hug when she sees the panicked look on my face. "Hey, calm down. There's no need to freak out when we don't know what we're dealing with yet," she says soothingly. She walks me out of her office to lead me to the receptionist's desk. "Marla, Mrs. Salvatore needs to make an appointment for her husband. He'll need to stop in lab for blood work and he'll also need a chest xray," Bonnie instructs her receptionist.

"Does four next Thursday afternoon work for you Mrs. Salvatore?" Marla asks.

In a daze, I nod my head. She hands me a reminder card. I hug Bonnie, say my goodbyes and leave.

Several nights later in the midst of a deep sleep, a nearly panicked Damon shakes me awake.

"I can't get enough air. You need to take me to the ER," he rasps, fear embedded in his eyes.

"Sweetheart. Damon, look at me." I cradle his face with my hands. "You need to relax and calm down. Your anxiety is only exacerbating your breathing difficulty. In through your nose and out through your mouth," I breath along with him as I speak the words. "Let's get you ready and we'll go." Feeling my gut twisting inside, I was nearly in a panic myself, but I need to keep a level head for his sake.

After getting myself dressed and helping him, we make our way to the car. I hand him the seat belt and squeeze his hand before jumping into the driver's seat. I turn on the ignition and speed to the hospital.

I pull up next to the entrance, put the car in park and run inside practically screaming for help. A nurse follows me outside with a wheelchair to help him. There is an oxygen canister attached to the wheelchair. Seeing his level of distress, she runs back inside to grab a nasal cannula. She returns quickly, takes a moment to turn the flow meter on then slips the cannula on his face to ease his breathing.

"Let's get you inside," she says. She wheels us inside while telling me to check him in with the receptionist so she can get him into an exam room.

By the time I'm escorted into Damon's room, he's already had blood work done and a chest xray. The attending Dr. assures me that he will call Bonnie for us. Damon is resting quietly, eyes closed. The nurse tells me that they gave him some anti anxiety medication and that it does make people drowsy. I hold his hand and finger his hair when Bonnie and the emergency room Dr. walk in. "Damon, wake up. Bonnie is here," I nudge him gently. I notice the concern on Bonnie's face immediately.

"Bonnie, what is it? What's wrong with him?"

"Damon has a pleural effusion. That means he has fluid in his lung which is why he's having difficulty breathing. I'm going to send him to interventional radiology for a thoracentesis. What they'll do is insert a needle and drain the fluid from his lung. We'll send the fluid for testing. You'll breathe easier once that fluid is removed Damon. You're going to have to stay in the hospital so we can do some additional testing. There are risks with this procedure. It could cause a pneumothorax which is a collapsed lung. Depending on the severity, you may need a chest tube," she informs us.

"What would cause this Bonnie?" Damon asks clearly fatigued.

"It could be an infection like pneumonia but Damon, this could be something much more serious," she says hesitantly.

Immediately tears spring to my eyes. Damon takes my hand and squeezes it gently. "If this turns out to be the worst case scenario, where do we go from there?" he asks, his voice cracking.

"Why don't we worry about that when we know for sure. I'm going to write admission orders. We're going to do a thorough workup while you're here, Damon." She takes his hand and looks him in the eyes. "You're going to get the best care Damon. I'm going to order something to help you sleep okay?" He nods languidly. I see the fear in his eyes when someone enters the room to transport him to radiology for his lung tap.

Tears again fill my eyes. Bonnie hugs me. "We'll do everything we can Elena. You need to be prepared. Given his weight loss, nosebleeds and fatigue, I think this could very well be something quite serious," she tells me, empathetically.

Fear overwhelms me and I collapse in her arms. She strokes my hair, "shhhh, I'm here Elena, I'm here."

Thankfully Damon didn't need a chest tube after his procedure. Bonnie told me they took a two thousand cc's of fluid from his lung.

He's finally able to get some sleep once he gets settled in a room. Thankfully they let me stay with him as he blurts out my name a couple of times during his sleep. By the time the next afternoon arrives, Damon is going a bit stir crazy, feeling cooped up. I am nervous as hell but I try to stay calm for him. We anxiously await his test results to come back. Bonnie finally arrives around five in the afternoon. She pushes the door closed, takes Damon's hand in hers, then points her gaze at him.

"Damon, It looks like you may have Leukemia," Bonnie says, her voice cracking.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you enjoyed chapter one. Please let me know what you think by pushing that little review button. Make sure to follow if you want to keep up with the story. Thank you all for your support.<em>


	2. Stunned

_I want to give a special thanks to Kate for the fabulous cover she created for this story. And also to Eva for her invaluable support. Love both of you. __Lyrics 'Only Time' by the one and only Enya. Thank all of you for the reviews, favorites and follows. I so appreciate them._

* * *

><p><em>Who can say where the road goes<em>  
><em>Where the day flows, only time<em>

"Wha.. wha.. what?" Damon whispers...

"The cytology report on the pleural fluid is suggestive of Leukemia. Your blood work is abnormal too. Damon, when I palpate your abdomen, I can feel that your spleen is enlarged. We need to do a bone marrow biopsy to confirm the tentative diagnosis. I've asked Dr. Mikaelson to consult. She's an Oncologist or cancer specialist. She will do the biopsy. If the biopsy confirms the disease, she'll recommend a course of treatment," Bonnie informs us.

I look at Damon. He's in shock, staring at nothing. I get up and sit next to him on the bed and pull him into my arms. I feel him trembling. He buries his face on my chest. I feel my shirt dampening. I tighten my embrace and whisper "I love you" to him as he tries to regain his composure. He pulls me tightly to him. Taking a deep breath, he releases me before turning his gaze back to Bonnie.

"What's the survival rate for this? I have a life, Bonnie. Will I live to see my baby's birth? What about Elena? I can't leave her," he whispers anxiously.

"I actually did a little research before I came. "Of all adults diagnosed with acute myeloid leukemia, around 25% will live at least five years. Younger adults tend to do much better than older people. More than half of people under age 45 diagnosed with AML will live for at least 5 years. Some of these people will be cured, some will have a recurrence. Unfortunately, there's no way of knowing who will be cured and who will relapse."

The rest of the day goes by in a blur. Damon is quiet, in shock. Damon's breathing status has improved significantly since the fluid was removed from his lung. Bonnie made sure to order him a sleeping pill which I insist he take. Soon thereafter he is sleeping quietly. I hold him in my arms overnight, terrified of letting him go. I need to stay strong for him but my insides are churning with fear. As I watch every rise and fall of his chest, my mind takes me to places I can't even begin to entertain. Tears begin to well in my eyes. A life without Damon is incomprehensible. We met each other in grade school. He was a year ahead of me. Damon had that innate charm and confidence even as a child. I was smitten the first time I laid eyes on him. Of course, I could never tell him that. I remember feeling my knees weaken whenever he'd flash one his panty dropping smiles in my direction. One day I was studying at the library. He strolled in and sat down next to me moments before striking up a conversation. We talked for hours. By the time the afternoon ended, he'd wheedled me just long enough to agree to a date. I was a sophomore in high school then. We've been inseparable ever since. My eyes drift back to him, I palm his cheek ever so gently so as not to awaken him. "Don't you even think about dying. Do you hear? I won't have it Damon." I finger a stray hair from his forehead, press a delicate kiss right there before wrapping my arms gently around him again. I finally drift into a restless sleep, springing awake whenever the nurse makes her rounds periodically during the night. At least Damon is finally getting some much needed rest.

We're awakened first thing in the morning by a blonde woman.

"Mr. and Mrs. Salvatore, I'm Dr. Bekah Mikaelson. Dr. Bennett and I have been discussing your case. I'd like to do the bone marrow biopsy this afternoon with your consent. That will confirm our tentative diagnosis. We should have results from the pathology department sometime tomorrow. Then we can discuss and plan a treatment regimen for you. If you do have Leukemia, you're going to need to have an infusion port placed for chemotherapy. It's implanted under your skin and leads into one of the big veins in your chest. We can use it to draw your labs, give blood transfusions and administer your chemo. This way you won't need to have a peripheral IV placed every time you need chemotherapy or other intravenous products. I will see you this afternoon for the biopsy," she tells us matter of factly before making her exit.

"Elena, you need to go home and get some rest. You need to take care of yourself and this little one," he says, pressing a kiss to my tiny bump.

I entwine our fingers. "Talk to me?"

"What do you want me to say Elena? I'm 25 years old and I may be dying. We're going to have a baby that I may not live long enough to know," he whispers, averting his eyes from me.

I wrap my arms around him, "I love you Damon. You're not going to die do you hear me? I won't allow it." He looks at me momentarily before casting his eyes downward.

"You really should go home and get some sleep. I'm not going anywhere," he says defeatedly.

"Alright I will. I'll be back this afternoon for your biopsy. Do you need me to bring you anything?" He just shakes his head.

Tears flood my eyes as I make my way to our car. Not paying attention, I walk right into Damon's best friend Ric. They've been best buddies since Damon stopped some jerks from bullying him when he was the new kid in school. We all went to college together. They even work at the same office. Ric officially became family when he eloped to Vegas with my aunt Jenna. It was almost love at first sight when I introduced them. They have a three year old little boy, Jimmy.

I look at him dazed. "How did you know he was here? We didn't call anyone."

He takes one look at me and pulls me into his arms, "Damon did. What is it Elena, what's wrong?"

"They think he has Leukemia. He told me to go home for awhile. I need to call his parents. They need to know."

"What, no...it can't be. What can I do?" he asks, worry visible in his eyes.

"He's in room 506. Maybe you can take his mind off things for a little while. They're going to do a bone marrow biopsy this afternoon. I need to be back for that so I'm going to go. His boss needs a heads up too."

"Don't worry about the boss. I'll talk to him." Ric gives me another quick squeeze after we reach my car. "What about you? If there's anything you need, please let Jenna or I know. You know we love you both."

I wipe another tear from my eyes and shake my head. "Damon has to be our focus right now. He can't die Ric, he can't. I need him, the baby needs him. I can't do this alone." I blurt out, wiping my eyes. "Go talk to him. I'm going home to shower and change clothes."

Emotionally exhausted, I finally get home. In a daze, I lean back against the door, shoving it closed before sinking to the floor. I drop my head into my hands as fresh tears cascade down my cheeks.

After taking a short nap, I get up and step into the shower. It feels so good to have that hot water pelting against my skin. After changing clothes, I pick up my phone to dial Damon's dad. Joe and Damon's mother, Kathy, raised Matt, Rose, Stefan and Damon here in Mystic Falls. Joe is a retired attorney. Kathy worked in hospital administration. After retiring, they moved to Florida. Damon and I spent last Christmas with them. After dialing the number, I wait for one of them to answer.

"Hello." I hear Joe's voice on the other end of the line.

"Joe, it's Elena." I respond, trying to keep my tears at bay. "Damon is in the hospital. He was having some breathing trouble so we went to the emergency room. He had a fluid accumulation in one of his lungs. They removed it so his breathing is much better. It's just that some of his other tests are suggestive of Leukemia. They're going to do a bone marrow biopsy this afternoon to confirm it." Finally my tears break free again, "I'm so scared Joe. Damon, he's in shock. Joe, are you there?"

"Leu.. Leu..Leukemia," he stutters out. "Kathy is shopping with some of her girlfriends. I'll give her a call. We'll make arrangements to fly up there. Don't worry about the others. I'll take care of calling them when we know for sure okay?"

Nodding my head, "Listen Joe. He'll probably be upset that I called. Why don't you wait till we're sure of what we're dealing with. I promise I'll call as soon as we know okay? And thank you Joe. I'll talk to you later, bye," I utter before clicking the phone off.

Damon is getting into a wheelchair to go to his procedure by the time I walk back into his room. I press a kiss to his lips before they wheel him out of the room. I start to follow him when the nurse tells me that I need to wait for him here.

"I'm Eva, Mr. Salvatore's nurse. The Dr. will give him something to numb the area. They take the specimen from his hip bone." She says motioning to her posterior hip. "This area is where they'll get the biopsy from. They'll have him curl up on his side. They take a hollow needle and remove a 'core sample' of his bone marrow. That will then be sent to pathology to be examined. The Dr. will put a band aide on it. He may experience some pain for a couple of days. Usually over the counter analgesics are enough to control it. He'll be gone approximately an hour. He may be sleepy when he gets back depending on if they need to give him any anxiety medication."

"Thank you Eva. I appreciate the information."

"Damon if you want me to go home for the night, you're going to have to take that sleeping pill. Otherwise I'm not leaving you," I threaten. "How's your pain? You make sure you ask your nurse for some pain medication if you need it. You don't need to be in pain, Damon."

"I'm fine Elena. It just feels sore. Bonnie stopped for a moment while you were in the cafeteria. She said I could go home tomorrow if Dr. Mikaelson agrees. She said we should have results of my biopsy tomorrow. We won't be able to see Dr. Mikaelson in her office till next week anyway," he shrugs. "Go home, you need a good night sleep." He pulls me into a hug, kisses me passionately as if it's the last time, before sending me home for the night.

I arrive at the hospital just as Damon is finishing breakfast. He seems in better spirits this morning. "Hey sweetheart," I say leaning over to drop a kiss to his lips. "Did you sleep last night?"

"Actually I did sleep well. Those sleeping pills do the trick. I passed with 96% on my pulse oximetry so they turned off the oxygen," he smiles tightly.

I'm just about to ask him about his pain when Bonnie walks in, face grim, looking pointedly at Damon. "You have Acute Myeloid Leukemia. The biopsy confirmed our suspicions. I did talk to Dr. Mikaelson. She said she's fine with you going home. I'll have the nurse set up an appointment for you to see her at her office next week. Do you have any questions?"

Damon shakes his head. "I'll walk you out Bonnie," I say, taking her arm in mine.

Once we're outside of the room, she pulls me into her arms telling me that Dr. Mikaelson is the best oncologist in the area. "This isn't an automatic death sentence." she says stressing the word isn't. "Many people have beaten this disease. Damon can be one of them."

I raise my eyes to look at Bonnie, "Damon _must _be one of them."

* * *

><p><em>Tell me what you think. Remember to hit that review button and follow along. Until next time...<em>


	3. Options

_Who can say where the road goes_

_Where the day flows, only time_

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Salvatore. Please have a seat. I've had a chance to look over all of your labs and your biopsy results. You're a young man with no other medical problems. That's a very good thing. How are you feeling?"

Damon laces his fingers with mine, clearly needing purchase. "I feel much better actually. My breathing is back to normal. I did have another nosebleed this morning. Elena and I went for a walk yesterday. I was tired when we got home but I didn't feel too stressed. Can you talk to us about chemotherapy?" Damon asks, concern etched on his face.

"This first part of the chemotherapy is aimed at getting rid of all visible Leukemia. Age, health, and other factors clearly need to be taken into account when considering treatment options. In younger patients, such as yourself, _induction_ chemo often involves treatment with two chemo drugs. Sometimes a third drug may need to given as well. Chemo is usually given in the hospital and lasts about a week. Induction chemo destroys most of the normal bone marrow cells as well as the Leukemia cells. Most patients develop dangerously low blood counts, and the patient may become very ill. Most need antibiotics and blood product transfusions. I know this is a lot to take in." She says before pausing.

Damon turns his attention to me, squeezes my hand, inhales deeply then turns his attention back to her. "Go on."

"There are drugs that can be used to raise your white blood cell counts. Blood counts tend to stay low for weeks. Usually, the patient stays in the hospital during this time. About one or two weeks after chemo is done, we'll do another bone marrow biopsy. It should show few bone marrow cells and only a few blasts. Over the next few weeks, normal bone marrow cells will return and start making new blood cells. We may need to check more bone marrow biopsies during that time. When your blood cell counts recover, we will check cells in a bone marrow sample to see if the Leukemia is in remission." She stops again letting Damon take it all in.

He's staring pointedly at the Dr. I can see traces of fear in his eyes. He closes his eyes and drops his head momentarily before raising his eyes to her once more.

"If the biopsy done a week or two after the chemo treatment shows that there are still Leukemia cells in the bone marrow, more chemo may be given. Sometimes a stem cell transplant is recommended at this point. When looking at the first bone marrow, if it isn't clear whether or not there are still leukemic cells, we will repeat the biopsy in another week or so. Induction chemo is considered successful if remission is achieved. Further treatment is then given to try to destroy any remaining Leukemia cells and help prevent a relapse. This is called _consolidation_. Consolidation chemo differs from _Induction_ chemo in that only one drug is used but is given at very high doses. It's usually given over a five day period and repeated monthly for a total of three to four cycles," Dr. Mikaelson explained, matter of factly.

"This really is a lot to comprehend." He utters before repositioning himself in his chair.

"Another approach after successful induction therapy is a stem cell transplant. Patients receive very high doses of chemo drugs to destroy all of their bone marrow cells. This is followed by a stem cell transplant either with stem cells given by a donor or your own stem cells which in turn restore blood cell production. Stem cell transplants have been shown to reduce the risk of recurrence more than standard chemo. However, they are also more like to have serious complications including increased risk of death from the transplant itself," she elaborated. "Are your parents still alive? Do you have any siblings that would be willing to be tested for compatibility to be a donor for you?" she asks.

"My parents are still alive. They're in their early sixties and healthy as far as I know. I have an older sister and two older brothers. My brother Matt is a half brother. My Dad's first wife died very unexpectedly when he was still a baby."

"I'm going to schedule an outpatient surgery for you to have a port implanted. It's a thin, soft, hollow tube made of plastic. It's put into a vein in your chest. It has an opening just under the skin. This is called the port. The tube is usually is tunneled under the skin of your chest. One end of the tube goes into a large vein just above your heart. The other end connects with the port. You'll be able to see and feel a small bump underneath your skin. When you go into the hospital for your chemo, the nurse inserts a special needle into the port then aspirates or pulls back on the syringe to make sure we get a blood return. That will ensure the patency of the port. They'll infuse your chemo through that," she finishes. "Do you have any questions?"

"I think we're both kind of in shock right now, Dr. Mikaelson. Am I going to lose my hair? When I was a kid, a friend of my mom's was on chemo for lung cancer. I just remember her losing her hair and vomiting all the time? Is that pretty standard with chemotherapy in general? As you can see, Elena is pregnant. If treatment is successful, what about my fertility after chemotherapy and radiation? Is there any danger to the baby and what about sex?" Damon queries.

"Those are good questions. Yes, you will lose your hair. The good news is that it does grow back in most cases." She reassures.

"Elena should use a separate bathroom. It's important for Elena, other family members, even your nurses to avoid contact with body fluids during and for the first forty eight hours after treatment. This will help prevent accidental exposure to the chemotherapy medications. You should also avoid sexual activity or using condoms for that same time period. This will prevent potential medication exposure through semen and vaginal secretions."

"Chemotherapy and radiation can significantly affect your fertility. There is the option of freezing your sperm. It can be frozen and stored for future use in infertility treatment if you and Mrs. Salvatore desire more children in the future. These samples can be kept for twenty to thirty years. You might want to seriously think about this. I think it would be optimal to have some frozen before we start your cancer therapy. Should you decide you do want to do this. When you desire to use the sperm, Mrs. Salvatore would be artificially inseminated with your semen."

"I know this is a lot for the two of you to comprehend. I'm going to have my nurse schedule an outpatient surgery appointment for you to have that port placed. That is a relatively simple procedure. We'll get your first chemo scheduled as well. Do you have any other questions for me?" She says, eyes focusing on Damon.

"If I would need a stem cell transplant, what's the procedure for the donor? I wouldn't want to cause them any pain or disruption in their lives."

"This is another excellent question. We'll need to do blood work on them to check for compatibility. If your donor is approved, they will give themselves injections of Neupogen starting four days before the collection procedure. Neupogen is a drug that stimulates white blood cell production. That person will have to give themselves injections every day at the same time for five days in a row. The next step is the collection of the cells. They need to drink a lot of fluids. A central venous catheter will likely be placed. That is like the port you're going to receive but this is temporary whereas your port will be long term. The cell collection takes three to four hours for two to three days till the minimum number of cells is collected."

I glance at Damon as she's talking. I see him grip the chair tightly. I know he doesn't want to cause his family any pain or hardship. I also know that they wouldn't hesitate a moment to help him if they're able. I softly place my hand on his forearm, caressing gently. He looks at me for just a moment before turning his attention back to her.

"The collection process may take more than three days. We don't know. They may experience a decreased platelet count. Platelets help the clotting process. We'll check their blood each day while the procedure is ongoing to ensure it's safe to take the cells. They also may experience a tingling sensation due to fluctuation in their electrolytes. Those can easily be replaced by IV. Twenty four hours after the last collection, the central line will be removed. The collection department will follow up with them after all is said and done to make sure they're feeling well. Anything else you can think of right now?"

Damon shakes his head. "It's just all so overwhelming. I'm sure we'll have more questions but right now I can't think of any." Dr. Mikealson stands and offers her hand to shake.

"Come, I'll walk you out."

It's late in the evening by the time Damon and I finish discussing all the information Dr. Mikaelson laid on us. Damon, weary from the stress of the day, tells me he's going to take a shower and go to sleep. He's been in there a long time so I go to check on him. My heart breaks when I see him curled up at the bottom of the shower stall, sobbing uncontrollably. Without bothering to undress, I step under the hot water, wrap my arms around him and pull him tightly to my bosom. "I love you Damon." I whisper over and over.

* * *

><p><em>A special thanks to Eva. Thank you for all your reviews, follows and favorites. Don't forget to push that review button. Have a lovely day, evening wherever you may be. <em>


	4. Respite

_We were moving mountains long_  
><em>Before we knew we could<em>

Damon has his port now. He has what feels like a bubble under the skin of his chest. His incision is healing nicely. Fortunately we have been able to delay his chemotherapy for a short time so we could meet with the fertility specialist. He told us that although all men aren't rendered infertile from cancer treatment, many are so he thought it was wise for us to plan ahead as it were.

Damon flushes with embarrassment when Dr. Case tells him he literally needs to take himself in hand to collect a specimen. They need the first specimen to check his sperm count, "Can my wife give me a hand?" he smirks. It feels good to see that silly smirk on his face. It's been absent for far too long.

After receiving word that his sperm count was within normal limits, we go back to the Dr. Case's office so Damon can do it all over again. This time they collect his sperm for semen cryopreservation. I am so happy we are able to take this step. I'm so very grateful to have this option. I would love nothing more than to have another baby with Damon. Before his health crisis, we often talked of having a big family. The means are certainly unconventional but that matters little to me right now.

Joe and Kathy flew up from Florida to spend some time with us. Damon and his father are tight. They always have been, Damon being the baby of the family and all. He and his dad take walks and watch sports. Damon really seems to be enjoying having them here for a few days.

One afternoon, Kathy takes me baby shopping to take my mind off things. While we are out, Damon's nose began bleeding badly. Unable to get it to stop, Joe drives him to the emergency room. They pack his nose with something that looks like a tampax. He scowls when the Dr. instructs him that it needs to stay in place for two to four days.

We settle into bed for the night. I turn to face him. "I'm sorry I wasn't here this afternoon, sweetheart," I tell him remorsefully. I notice that Damon is just staring at the ceiling. I raise up, putting my weight on my elbow and forearm while stroking his bicep with my other hand. "Do you want to talk about it Damon?" I see his eyes glistening when he shakes his head before he whispers, "I'm scared."

I take his hand and lay it softly on my bump. He looks at me, attempts a smile but it doesn't reach his eyes. "It's okay to be scared Damon. I don't think there is anyone who wouldn't be afraid when facing such a daunting foe. This is going to be a hard battle but we will win the war. I'm certain of it. Any other outcome is unacceptable. Okay?" He pulls me into his arms, kisses my forehead then closes his eyes.

I lay awake for a long time. If he can't handle this, how do I even begin to handle this? Damon is my rock. He pulled me back from the ledge when my parents were killed. I would never have survived without him. I was in the accident too. Our car was hit head on by a drunk driver. My parents died instantly. I hovered between life and death, descending into coma for over a week. The nurses told me how he never left my side. He would read to me, wash, comb and braid my hair, tell me stories over and over till finally I broke free of the coma that was holding me captive. I can do nothing less for him. "You have my word, Damon, we will survive this." I whisper ever so softly.

"Good mornings" greet me when I make my way to the kitchen the next morning. Matt is sitting with Damon and their parents enjoying coffee and donuts. I bend down to give Damon a kiss before pouring myself a glass of orange juice. "Who brought the donuts?" I ask, tearing off a piece of Damon's and plopping it in my mouth. "Mmm, these are delicious." I cover my mouth with my hand and mumble hello to Matt. "You didn't buy these around here did you?" I ask curiously.

"I ran into a little bakery on the drive over. Since I was going for a surprise, thought I may as well bring breakfast with me. How are you and baby Salvatore?" Matt asks, smiling. "Mom texted that they were here. I figured I was due for a visit anyway so here I am."

Of Damon's siblings, Matt lives the closest to us, residing in Cape Hatteras, North Carolina. Damon is close to all of his siblings. Rose lives in a small town in upstate New York. She and her husband, Trevor, have two daughters, Amy and Amber. Stefan lives in Texas with his girlfriend Caroline and their 3 year old son, Tommy. Matt still enjoys bachelorhood.

Deciding we need some happy time, Matt suggests the Durham zoo. We have a fabulous afternoon. Even Damon is enjoying himself. He laces his fingers with mine and we take a seat in front of the big cat exhibit. We have talked of getting a cat for him but Dr. Mikaelson cautioned against it since his immune system will be severely compromised once he starts his chemo.

"Elena, look at the baby lions. They're really adorable aren't they?" he smiles, pointing them out to me.

"Yes, they most certainly are precious. Remember that time you took me to New York for a weekend? We spent the whole day at the Brooklyn Zoo. I know if you had your druthers, you would've spent the entire day just watching those cats. I happen to love the seals and sea lions. They were fun too, remember?"

He nods wistfully. He squeezes my hand, leans in to drop a tender kiss to my lips then turns his eyes back to the lioness and her cubs.

Just watching him reminds me of one our first dates. It was such a welcome surprise to see that side of him. Smiling fondly, my mind retreats to that wonderful day.

_Damon is being very ambiguous about our plans for the day. I remember him telling me to dress down. With a flash of that omnipresent smirk of his, he says, "We are going to get our hands dirty so you need to wear old jeans and shoes." _

_I raise my eyes to his. "Why are you being so evasive?"_

_"You'll see." He pulls into a pet supply store. Always the gentleman, he comes around to open the door for me. He offers me his hand which I take, entwining my fingers with his. _

_"What are we doing here?" I ask curiously. _

_"We're getting some pet supplies of course." he replies like it's nothing out of the ordinary. He purchases three fifty pound bags of dog food and three twenty five pound sacks of cat food. He loads them into the trunk before ogling me with his 'eye thing'. "I really think you're going to enjoy the day, Elena." he says, smile extending ear to ear. He drops a kiss to my lips then opens the door for me to slide in. _

_We drive for maybe a half hour when Damon pulls into the 'Falls Church Animal Shelter'. "So this is why you bought all the pet food."_

_He turns his radiant eyes to me and nods. _

_"Damon, how are you?" the receptionist greets as we walk in the door. _

_"Hey Ella. I'd like you meet Elena. She's going to help me today. I have food in the car to bring in. Is Mike working? Maybe he could help me unload the trunk then Elena and I can get to work."_

_"It's wonderful to meet you Elena," she says, shaking my hand. "Mike," she yells. "Damon has food in his trunk, come help him bring it in."_

_Just then a big burly guy walks around the corner pulling Damon into a guy hug._

_Damon steps back with a smile, turning his gaze to me, "Elena, this is Mike. Mike, Elena." _

_"Great to meet you Elena. This is a first," he says raising an eye to Damon. "You're the only girl he's ever brought with him. You must be special." he says, voice trailing._

_"I'd like to think so," I tease. Damon and I spend the entire day walking dogs, cleaning cages, cleaning litter boxes, playing with cats and shampooing dogs. I'm exhausted by the time we call it a day. _

_"Come again," Mike says as he waves goodbye to us. I nod my head and wave back before rolling up my window._

"Earth to Elena," Damon says while waving his hand in front of my face. "Where were you?"

"I was just remembering the first time you took me to the animal shelter. I really enjoyed that day."

Smiling, he squeezes my hand, "yeah, that was a really good day."

Soon the others join us. We watch the cats a little longer before making our way to see the other exhibits. By the end of the day, Damon is pretty worn out as am I. We all pile into Matt's car to go home. Before long, Damon is sound asleep.

Feeling the exhaustion of the day, I decide to turn in early. I wake up to pee and turn to look at the clock. It's just after midnight. Damon's side of the bed is empty. I use the bathroom before I go looking for him. He needs to get some sleep as he's scheduled to start chemotherapy tomorrow.

I hear Damon's voice asking Joe about making a will and an advance directive. "Dad, I need to know they'll be taken care of. Please do this for me. I want to make sure Elena and our baby don't have to worry about anything," he implores. "I'll do everything in my power to fight this, but I also do not want to be kept alive on machines if there's no hope of recovery. Please dad."

I hear Damon suck in a breath. I peak around the corner to see Joe embracing Damon as he reaches up to wipe a tear from his eye. "Thanks dad. I knew you would understand. I'm going to bed. Chemo starts tomorrow," he says with a shaky voice. "They're finally going to take this darn packing out of my nose too. Goodnight Dad." I hear his footsteps and race to our bedroom.

I confront him as soon as he walks into our room. "Why are you asking your dad about wills and such stuff? You're giving up Damon. Why are you giving up? The fight hasn't even started yet," I attack him angrily, tears welling in my eyes.

"I'm not giving up, Elena. We have to be realistic though. I could die. You can deny that all you want but you know it's true," he says forcefully.

I start pounding my fists into his chest. "You are not dying, do you hear me? You can't die...," I blurt out, sobbing. He pulls me to him forcefully, crashing his lips to mine. I kiss him back just as passionately. He hurries us to the edge of the bed before ripping my nightgown off and undressing himself before covering my body with his. He peppers my body with feverish kisses then latches his mouth onto my nipples, one then the other. He flips me over and enters me heatedly. I match him stroke for stroke. I cry out in rapture moments before he does the same. He takes a moment to compose himself before rolling off of me. My chest is heaving as the aftershocks wane. He turns to his side. His eyes, glistening with tears, turn their focus on me.

He takes a moment to wipe the tears that are beginning to trail down his cheeks. "Elena, you have to face the truth. I could die… And you need to promise me that our child will know me and know that I loved him or her. Please Elena, you must make me this promise." He whispers brokenly. After witnessing my tearful nod, he joins our tears when he kisses me gently, moments before closing his eyes...

* * *

><p><em>Happy Halloween! Special thanks to Eva. Thank you again for your reviews, follows and favorites. They really are important to a writer so please hit that review button and let me know what you think. Have a wonderful weekend. Until next time...<em>


	5. Chemo

_Hope seems like the summer birds_

_Too swiftly flown away_

Finally the day arrives for us to check Damon into the hospital for his initial course of chemotherapy. After his admission paperwork is complete, he settles in bed. A familiar nurse, Eva comes into Damon's room carrying supplies.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Salvatore. Do you remember me? I'm Eva. I was your nurse when you had your bone marrow biopsy. It wasn't too long ago that you were in the hospital."

"I remember you." Damon acknowledges with a tight smile.

I'm going to access your port." She washes her hands and puts gloves on. She cleans his chest area that holds his port. She takes a special 'Huber' needle to access it. Once she ascertains a blood return assuring patency, she hooks the IV tubing up to it and starts an infusion. "This is just normal saline. We'll run it fast because we want to keep you hydrated," she instructs. "You'll probably have to pee frequently since the fluid is running in at a good clip."  
>She takes a seat at the bedside to discuss side effects and what we should expect. "Each person reacts differently to chemo and its potential side effects." She emphasizes.<p>

"When these drugs enter your body, sensors in your stomach and brain detect it as a foreign substance. It involves a series of complex signals in the brain, the mouth, the stomach, the small intestine and the blood stream. The medication stimulates the vomiting center in your brain. Natural chemicals are released triggering the nausea and vomiting reflex. This is the body's effort to get rid of the foreign substance." Eva remarks.

"Fatigue is also a normal side effect. It could be related to anemia, the cancer itself or your treatment. The Dr. will be monitoring your blood counts. Some types of chemotherapy can cause sores inside your mouth and on the mucous lining of the throat and digestive tract. These sores can be a serious problem because they can cause pain and infections, making it difficult to eat, drink and swallow. You'll need to practice good mouth care. A soft bristled toothbrush is best. And you need to drink lots of fluids. Do you have any questions Mr. Salvatore?" she queries.

"Not right now. I think you've covered everything. Let's just get started," he says flatly.

Eva comes back into the room a short time later, his medication in hand. After verifying Damon's chemotherapy orders with another nurse, she instructs us that 'high alert medications' such as chemo require two nurses to verify the orders to prevent grievous error. She's wearing gown and gloves to protect herself. After instructing me not to use the bathroom, she turns her attention back to Damon.

"I need you to tell me if you feel short of breath or if anything bothers you, even if it's just a notion that you don't feel right. Also please don't hesitate to call if you get nauseous, We have medication ordered if that becomes a problem. We'll be giving you this chemo every day for seven days. When this course of chemo is complete, you should probably be able to be discharged if you're feeling well enough," she adds. With that she starts his infusion. After reiterating the instructions to call if we need anything, she makes her exit from the room.

I watch as each drop of the medicine flows into his body. He seems to be tolerating his chemo well so far.

I turn my gaze to his face, his eyes drop closed, his chest rising and falling. I'm glad he can sleep. I stand up and press a kiss to his cheek and finger his hair. "I love you, Damon," I whisper ever so softly. I sit on his bed, snuggle in beside him and wrap my arm across his chest.

He puts his arm around me and drops a kiss to the top of my head. "I love you too." He whispers then squeezes me closer.

_"Where are you taking me Damon?"_

"_It's a surprise. Now quit asking because I'm not going to tell you." He says smugly, then entwines his fingers with mine._

_We drive for miles it seems before he finally makes a right turn onto a gravel road. He slows down considerably then makes a sharp left turn. He tells me to close my eyes. Reluctantly, I do so. Soon the car comes to a halt. "Don't open your eyes till I tell you okay?" he says conspiratorially. After grabbing something from the trunk, he helps me out of the car and takes my hand. "Be careful, the gravel is slippery but DON'T open your eyes," he repeats. "I won't let you fall," he assures me. Suddenly I hear the roar of what sounds like crashing water. Dropping my hand, he presses a kiss to my forehead. "Stay here and keep those eyes closed."_

_Moments later he's back at my side whispering seductively. "Open your eyes." _

_I look around. We're on a river bank below a waterfall. The water is crystal clear enabling me to see the rocks on the riverbed. "Damon, it's beautiful here. What is all this?" I ask as I gesture with my arms. A red blanket is lying on the ground with a picnic basket. There's even a drippy candle flickering with the light breeze. He takes my hand and we sit down. Opening the picnic basket, he pulls out a bottle of sparkling cider._

_"I would've brought champagne but I'm driving so I hope this is okay?" He asks a little anxiously. I smile and nod. I turn to look at the scenery. When I turn my attention back to Damon, he's on one knee holding a little black box. A gasp leaves my lips. I feel my heart pounding against my rib cage. "You are my life, Elena Gilbert. Will you do me the greatest honor, will you marry me?" He manages to stutter out. _

_I place my palm over my chest to calm my thundering heart. A huge smile engulfs my face. I leap into his arms, "Yes. Yes, I'll marry you." I kiss him with everything in me. He places a radiant cut yellow diamond ring on my finger. I'm breathless with excitement. Next he lays me down on the blanket and covers my body with his. I see his smile reach ear to ear before he crashes his lips to mine. Soon we're both naked, limbs tangled together. He surges into me and I gasp at how exquisite it feels to be loved by this man. He flips us so I'm on top. I anchor my hands to his chest raising myself up and down. I feel his movements become chaotic. Knowing he's close, he grabs hold of my hips pulling me up and down more forcefully. He cries out at the same time I do as we tumble into oblivion together as always._

"Sweetheart, wake up. It's time to go home. I won't have you staying here night and day." Cradling my bump, he says softly. "You're carrying precious cargo. You need to take care of yourself too. Understand?" Rubbing my eyes, I nod.

"Alright, I'm going home. I'll be back in the morning." I kiss him goodnight then leave to go home.

* * *

><p>A month has passed since Damon finished his first round of chemotherapy. We go to Dr. Mikaelson's office twice a week to check his blood counts. He receives blood and platelet transfusions weekly. They teach me to give his daily injections of a drug to facilitate white blood cell production. She also prescribes antibiotics because the chemo drugs reduce his ability to fight infections. His immune system is severely compromised right now. His bone marrow still shows some cancer cells so he's going to have to undergo another round of induction chemo. Dr. Bekah tries to reassure him but I know he feels like fate is kicking him in the gut.<p>

For my sake he tries to stay positive but I know he's reeling inside. I've found him clutching the toilet so many times. They tell us nausea and vomiting are very common side effects. At my insistence, the Dr. prescribes a stronger medication to help him cope with the incessant vomiting. She schedules him to start a second round of chemo next week.

I'm now well into my second trimester. We decide to find out the sex of our baby. We really want the surprise but with Damon's condition so tenuous, I decide I want him to know should the unthinkable happen.

"You know the drill, Elena. Put the gown on and we'll see how baby Salvatore is doing." Bonnie says, handing me a gown.

She turns her gaze to Damon. "How are you, Damon? If there's anything you need, you know you can call me anytime of the day or night. I love you both." She leans over to give him a hug.

He relaxes into the hug for a moment before pulling back. "Thanks Bonnie. It means a lot."

"Lay down Elena." She squirts the gel on my belly. First she places the Doppler on my tummy to listen for the heartbeat.

We hear the 'whoosh, whoosh' that's so soothing. Damon smiles and squeezes my hand. Bonnie puts the Doppler away and grabs the transducer for the sonogram. These 4D sonograms are so amazing in all their detail. You can clearly see the tiny fingers and toes. We gasp when we see our baby's facial features. The intricate detail afforded by the sonogram leaves us both breathless. Tears fall from our eyes as we stare at our baby on the monitor. "See there," Bonnie points. "Congratulations. It's a little girl." Damon leans over and plants a kiss on my tummy then my lips before circling his arms around me.

"Damon, be careful. You'll get the gel all over yourself." I blubber, my voice cloudy with happy tears.

"Don't care," he utters.

We spend the evening together just the two of us. He feels bad that he couldn't take me out to celebrate our news. There are foods he has to avoid to prevent any foodborne infections due to his compromised immune system. We call his parents to share the news. After speaking with his parents, Damon excuses himself to shower and get ready for bed, leaving me to speak to his dad.

"How is he really, Elena?" Joe asks.

"We have to check him into the hospital to start another round of chemo on Sunday. Dr. Mikaelson took me aside to tell me that if this round of induction chemo is unsuccessful, our next avenue will be a stem cell transplant. Would you all be willing to get tested for compatibility? I mean between you and Kathy, Matt, Stefan and Rose, hopefully one of you will be a match. Dr. Mikaelson said the cord blood is also an avenue to explore." My voice begins to crack, "I don't know if we can wait that long though."

"Elena. Of course we'll all be tested to see if one of us is a compatible donor. You know this. He's my youngest child. Parents aren't supposed to outlive their children, Elena. Don't concern yourself. I'll give the others a call. How are you holding up Elena?"

"I have to be strong for him but it's so hard you know. Thanks for your concern. I appreciate it so much Joe."

"Elena, Elena!" I hear Damon screaming frantically.

"Joe, I have to go. Damon is yelling. Bye." I click off the phone and rush upstairs.

I find him in the bathroom. My heart drops when I see him standing there dripping wet, holding clumps of hair in his hands, his eyes glossy and full of fear.

* * *

><p><em>Sniff, wipes tears... Special thanks to Eva. Lyrics: 'When You Believe'. Thank you again for the reviews. They are appreciated more than you know. Please hit that little review button and let me know what you think. Hope you all have a lovely day. Until next time...<em>


	6. Spiral

_There can be miracles when you believe_  
><em>Though hope is frail, it's hard to kill<em>

We check Damon into the hospital to begin his second round of chemotherapy. His hair is nearly gone now, both on his head and the rest of his body. I see depression beginning to raise its ugly head. Feeling shame at his appearance, he refuses to make eye contact with nearly everyone but me. He's quiet as the nurse instructs him again as she begins his chemo. His hemoglobin, hematocrit and platelet counts are quite low again. They insert another IV in his arm so he can receive blood and platelets in addition to the chemo that is infusing into his port.

At seven months pregnant, I tire quickly. The weight of everything we face weighs heavily on me as well. I try to stay positive for him but for the first time, I worry about his survival. When Dr. Bekah told us his first chemo didn't achieve remission, we were both devastated.

"Hey buddy." Ric says as he walks into our room. Damon raises his eyes to him momentarily before turning away. "Why don't you go home and get some rest Elena. I'll stay with him for awhile." He says while eyeing Damon.

"Thank you Ric. Maybe I will go home to take a nap. Being pregnant is exhausting." I stand up and drop a kiss to Damon's cheek. I take his hand in mine, "I'll be back."

He raises his eyes to me and nods.

I run into Dr. Mikaelson in the hall as I make my way to the elevator.

"Elena, I would like to speak with you." She motions for me to follow then leads me into a private conference room.

"I really think it's time for Damon's family members to get tested for stem cell compatibility. I did mention this to Damon too but all he did was shrug his shoulders. I know he's very depressed, Elena. I am going to talk with Dr. Bennett about adding an anti depressant to his medication regimen. For now, we need to get this in motion so when the crucial time comes, we'll be ready to start the transplant procedure."

"Thank you for being candid with me. I will call his father as soon as I get home. He has repeatedly assured me that they're all willing to be tested. They won't hesitate to help if they can." Dr. Mikaelson squeezes my shoulder when tears begin to trickle from my eyes.

"Don't give up hope yet Elena," she says, comfortingly. Grabbing me by the crook of the elbow, "Remember Elena, you need to avoid using the same bathroom and any contact with his bodily fluids for while he's undergoing chemotherapy and for forty eight hours afterwards." Seeing me frown, she adds, "I know it's hard for you. You love him and want to comfort him when he is retching into the toilet. For the sake of your baby's health and your own, you need to avoid these things."

Sighing heavily, "I know. It's so hard though." Feeling my eyes begin to well up again, "It hurts me to watch him, someone I love more than life itself, endure so much nearly breaks me you know? I just wish I could make it easier for him." I reach up to wipe a tear that's threatening to escape my eyes. "Thank you for everything Bekah."

I drive around for a little while to gather my wits about me. I walk into the house, set my bag down and collapse onto the sofa. With a heavy sigh, I struggle to comprehend this level of exhaustion. I so very tired, both physically and emotionally. I decide to take a shower before I give Joe and Kathy a call. I let the hot water pound against my body. It feels so good that I'm almost able to relax for a few moments. I step out and wrap a towel around myself when I hear the doorbell. Dressing quickly, I hurry to open the door. When I do, my mouth drops open and I collapse into his arms. "Jeremy," I whisper through my tears.

"You haven't called for a couple of weeks so I gave Jenna a call. She told me that Damon would be starting another round of chemo. She thought you might need me. I bought a plane ticket and here I am. I'm so sorry Elena. What can I do?" he implores.

Sniffing, I wipe my nose then hug him again. "He's really depressed Jeremy. His doctor pulled me aside before I left him this afternoon. She said we need to get his family tested for stem cell compatibility. She thinks since he failed his first induction chemo that this might be our best option. We just have to hope it works this time. If it does, they'll give him massive doses of chemo and radiation to kill all the cancer cells. Of course, he'll be extremely susceptible to infection. It's because his immune system will be severely compromised. He'll be sterile after it all too. I did tell you that we froze some of his semen should we want more children when all of this is just a bad dream. Thank you so much for coming Jeremy. I need to give Joe a call."

"I am more than willing to have my blood checked too Elena. I'd be happy to be a donor if my blood matches. Think about it okay?"

I throw my arms around his neck. "Thank you Jeremy. Ric and Jenna are going to get checked too if none of Damon's family members are a match. Really, thank you."

He kisses my cheek and gives me another squeeze. "I'll give you some privacy to call Joe. I'm going to run over to say hello to Jenna. I'll be back in an hour or so okay? Then I'll take you back to the hospital."

"Thanks Jer."

With shaky hands, I pick up my phone and dial Joe. "Hi Joe, this is Elena. I guess the only way to say this is just to blurt it out. Dr. Mikaelson said the time has come for you all to get tested to see if one of you can be a donor for Damon."

"Oh Elena. I will call them immediately. I know Damon is being well taken care of but what about you sweetheart? Is there anything we can do for you?" he says, empathetically.

"Jeremy is here. I'm okay for now but thank you. I'll talk to you soon. I love you too Joe. Goodbye."

One Month Later:

"Good news Damon. Your most recent bone marrow biopsy shows you are in remission." Dr. Mikaelson tells us, a hint of a smile on her face.

I jump up and pull Damon into as tight a hug as my big belly will allow. Tears fill both of our eyes. "Thank Christ." I whisper.

Dr. Mikaelson interrupts our reverie. "You're going to have to begin conditioning chemo and radiation therapy to get you ready for the stem cell transplant. You'll need to be hospitalized so we can monitor you closely. Your father is a compatible donor. We'll have to get him started on the donor protocol. I have gone over all of that with you already. Do you have any questions?" She asks matter of factly.

"My dad? Is this safe for him? I don't want anything to happen to him. I would never forgive myself if something happens to him while he's saving my life." Damon asks, fear etched all over his face.

"The risks are minimal so you need not worry about that. I'm going to write admission orders for you and fax them to the hospital. You'll need to check in tomorrow morning so we can proceed." She stresses.

Damon stands to shake her hand. "Thank you Bekah for everything. We'll see you tomorrow." He helps me stand, laces his fingers with mine then we walk out of the door.

Damon is in day four of his chemo and radiation treatments. They have him in reverse isolation to prevent any infections. A simple cold could be fatal given how taxed his immune system is. We're waiting for Dr. Mikaelson to make rounds. Just then she walks in, garbed in gown, gloves and mask, just like me, to protect Damon.

"Hello." She greets us. "Damon, how are you feeling today?"

"I feel worn out. I would like you to order some other pain medication for me. The morphine isn't working as well as it used to. Aside from that, I guess I'm not too bad." He says rubbing his now completely bald head.

"We're going to start a new drug this evening, Damon. It will potentiate the other drugs and facilitate the transplant. I did talk to your father today. I recommended a physician for him down there so he can start getting his blood ready for donation. He and your mom will fly up here just before we're ready to start harvesting his cells. Do you have any questions?"

"Umm, I guess not. Is there anything I need to worry about as far as side effects?" Damon queries.

"Damon, most of these chemo drugs carry a whole host of side effects. It's nothing different than what you've already been experiencing. Okay?" She says, her gaze locking on Damon.

Turning his attention to me, he strokes my belly and points his gaze to me. "Sweetheart, why don't you go home for the night? You're eight months pregnant. I'll rest easier if I know you're taking care of yourself and our little girl. Please?"

"Damon is right Elena. You won't be any good to him if you're on the brink of exhaustion." Rebekah agrees.

"If you're sure it's okay, I'm going to go home." I drop a kiss to Damon's forehead then take my leave.

I shoot up in bed when I hear the phone ringing. It's just after midnight according to the clock at my bedside. "Hello?"

"Elena, this is Dr. Mikaelson. You need to come to the hospital. Damon is in intensive care. He went into anaphylactic shock which in turn caused his heart to stop. I believe this was caused by a severe allergy to the new drug we started. He coded almost immediately after the drug was given."

Overcome with shock, I can barely speak through my tears. "Wha.. wha... what are you saying?"

"He's in a coma and on life support. Hurry Elena."

* * *

><p><em>Thank you Eva. Please remember to hit that review button. It really is important to a writer to get some feedback. Hope you all have a wonderful weekend. See you next week. <em>


	7. Hope

_And who can say where the road goes_  
><em>Where the day flows, only time<em>

_Damon, what are you doing here? It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding!" I say with a bit of irritation. _

_He breaks out in raucous laughter. "Since when are you superstitious?" _

_"Since now..." I say trying to close the door on him but he sticks his foot in the crack before I can close it. _

_"Kiss me!" He says through puckered lips. With a sigh, I widen the crack in the door. He pulls me to him and crashes his lips to mine for a blistering kiss. The searing heat of his kiss weakens my knees, leaving me breathless. "I'll see you at the altar." He smirks before turning on his heels and walking away._

"Elena, we're going to get something to eat. Can we bring you anything when we come back?" Stefan asks, arousing me from my daydream.

"I'm not really hungry." I reply numbly.

Joe kneels in front of me. "Sweetheart, you'll do Damon no good if you don't take care of yourself. How does some soup sound?"

I look at him through tear filled eyes and nod.

They all file out of his room. I'm alone with Damon. I move my chair closer and take his hand in mine. "Damon, I don't know if you can hear me. And I know I've lectured you every day but you need to come back to me. I need you Damon." Tears pour from my eyes as I take his hand and place his palm on my burgeoning belly. "We both need you Damon. Did you feel that? She wants to meet her daddy. You have to fight my love." I whisper in his ear. Taking care not to disturb any of his tubes and wires, I wrap my arms around him and bury my face in his chest. The wetted area on his gown grows exponentially as my never ending tears fall unbidden.

I'm practically hysterical when Matt comes back into Damon's room. Carefully he takes me from Damon's chest. I collapse in his arms. He lowers us to the floor and rocks me back and forth.

"He's going to make it Elena. I don't know why but I feel it. Salvatore's don't quit. His whole life is in front of him. He won't give up without a fight. I'm certain of it. We need to have faith in him. Okay?" Matt whispers as he continues to hold me. "Let me take you home for awhile. You can shower, take a nap and change clothes then I'll bring you back. You know as well as I do that Damon would want you to take care of yourself and his baby girl." He says while rubbing my tummy ever so slightly.

Matt helps me up and hands me a Kleenex. I wipe my runny nose before stooping over as best as I can to place a kiss on the corner of his lips. The endotracheal tube is in his mouth so I can only kiss there.

Matt takes me home once Damon's family returns. I don't want him to be left alone. My brother is going to be flying back here as soon as he can make arrangements with his employer. Jenna and Ric have also taken turns sitting with him. I'm so grateful to be a part of such a tight and loving family.

Stepping out of the shower, I wrap myself in a robe and lay on the bed. I'm completely exhausted. In mere moments, I'm asleep.

_"There's the music Elena. It's time." Jeremy smiles then wraps my arm in his. "You ready?" I smile widely and nod just as I hear _

_strains of Pachelbel's canon wafting through the church. I wipe the traitorous tears from my eyes as we begin our march down the aisle. _

_As we get closer to the altar, I see Damon beaming, smiling from ear to ear. I smile right back at him. I'm certain mine reaches ear to ear too. Finally we reach him. Jeremy kisses me on the cheek before placing my hand in Damon's. Together we turn to face Father Jack._

_Father Jack turns to Damon to recite his vows. "I love you Elena. You know me better than anyone else in the world and somehow you still manage to love me. You are my one true love and my best friend. There is still a part of me that cannot begin to comprehend that I'm the one who gets to marry you." _

_Tears leak from my eyes when Father Jack turns to me. "You are my best friend, my mentor, my confidant and my greatest challenge. But most importantly you are the love of my life. You make me happier than I could ever imagine and more loved than I ever thought possible... You have made me a better person. Our love for one another is reflected in the way I live my life. I am truly blessed to be a part of your life, which as of today, officially becomes our life together. I love you, Damon."_

I start to stir in my sleep when I feel a gentle hand on my shoulder. "Elena, it's daylight. Dad called a little while ago. He said that Damon squeezed his hand while he was talking to him during the night. He's not out of the woods but it's a step in the right direction. Let's get you back to the hospital." My hand flies up to cover my mouth, tears fall when I pull Matt in for a hug.

I raise my eyes upward and whisper, "Thank you." Matt offers his hand to help me out of bed so I can throw some clothes on.

It's been two days since Damon squeezed his father's hand. His blood pressure has been steadily climbing. Bekah says his labs are looking better too. They did have to dialyze him once to help his kidney's remove some of the toxicity caused by the chemo drug responsible for all of this. She is preparing Joe to donate his stem cells. She said cord blood is an excellent source of stem cells but usually they use them for children since an adult requires more cells. I am going to bank our baby's cord blood just in case.

I pull my chair close to his bed. I'm beyond tired. I wrap his hand in mine, lay my head on the mattress and close my eyes.

_I put the sparkling cider in the ice bucket. I set the table with my mother's silver and china then carefully light the drippy candles. I lower the lights and wait for Damon to get home. Ric calls to let me know he is on his way. It's our three year anniversary. I have the best gift to give him. I hear the door open, then close. I hear his footsteps getting closer. "Surprise!" I whisper leaping into his embrace. "Happy Anniversary baby." I pull his lips to mine and plant a blistering kiss on his lips. _

_"Wow," he says breathlessly. He reaches into his suit pocket pulling out a little 'robin's egg blue' box from a certain store where someone had breakfast. My jaw drops. I open it slowly. Inside is an 'infinity' pendant. _

_"It's stunning Damon. Thank you. Will you put it on me please?" I turn and raise my hair. I feel him place a kiss there just before he slips it on my neck. I kiss him again._

_I reach for the envelope laying on the counter top. "This is for you." I hand it to him. He opens it up. The card says, "Happy Anniversary Daddy." _

_Speechless, his mouth falls open. "We're going to have a baby? Really?" I nod excitedly. He wraps his arms around me. "I love you so much Elena. You've made me the luckiest, the happiest man on the face of the earth. Thank you." _

I awaken when I feel something in my hair. When I open my eyes, I'm awestruck to see Damon staring back at me. It's him who's fingering my hair. My eyes widen and tears fall immediately. "My God Damon. You're awake. Thank Christ." I lean over to hug him then I push the nurse button.

I'm so excited I barely notice when my jeans get wet. Damon focuses his gaze on the apex of my thighs. It's then I realize what is happening. "My water broke Damon. Oh dear Lord, I need to get a hold of Bonnie." I run out to the nurse's station. "I need help. Damon is awake and my water broke." I see Joe and Kathy come around the corner. "Damon's awake." I cry. "I need to call Bonnie. I'm not due for another three weeks."

Joe takes me by the arm and leads me back into Damon's room where a nurse is examining him. "I've called Dr. Mikaelson. She's in the hospital and will come as soon as she's done with her consult."

Barely able to contain my anxiety, I squeeze Damon's hand and turn my attention back to the nurse. "Thank you. Can you page Dr. Bennett for me?"

"Of course Mrs. Salvatore. As soon as I'm done with my assessment." She assures me.

Joe palms my face. "Calm down Elena. Are you in labor? Have you felt any contractions?" He asks.

"I've had cramps and a backache today but that's all..." I widen my eyes. "Oh God, I need to talk to Bonnie." I say in a panic.

Joe forces me to look at him then turns his eyes to Damon. "I'm going to take her over to labor and delivery, son. Your mom will stay here with you. Rose and your brothers are finishing their meals in the cafeteria. They'll be here soon, okay?"

Damon nods, unable to talk as he's still on the ventilator. He weakly motions for me to come to him. He feebly squeezes my hand then gestures with his eyes for me to leave.

The Next Afternoon:

I hold little Lily Raven Salvatore in my arms. Joe decides to stay with Damon but everyone else is in my room admiring our perfect and beautiful baby. She is her father's daughter, having both his gorgeous blue eyes and a mop of black hair. Everyone is snapping pictures of her. I did allow Matt in the delivery room with me so he could record her birth for Damon. I ask the nurse to fetch a wheelchair for me then I pick up the phone to call Damon.

"Hello." Joe answers.

"Hi Joe. How are you?" I ask with concern as the nurse wheels me and Lily towards Damon's room.

"I feel good. I just got back from the lab. They took my stem cells again today. I have one more day of donation then Dr. Mikaelson believes that will be enough. I'll be over the moon if my donation helps to save his life. You have no idea how good that feels Elena."

"I'm so grateful Joe. You have no idea. Really Joe, thank you." I say with utmost gratitude. "Can I talk to him?"

"Sure Elena, here he is."

"Hey baby," he rasps, his voice coarse from having had the ET tube in for several days.

"Congratulations Daddy," I tell him. "Did they show you her pictures?"

"She's so beautiful sweetheart." I see him thumbing through the pictures on Joe's phone through the window of his ICU room. My nurse quietly wheels us through the door. Damon, completely transfixed with pictures of Lily, doesn't even look up.

"Damon," I say softly not wanting to startle him.

His mouth drops when he raises his eyes.

I stand up and walk to his bedside. I lift a kiss from his lips then gently place Lily in his arms. "Sweetheart, I'd like you to meet your daughter."

"I'm so sorry I wasn't with you. Please forgive me." he whispers brokenly, tears welling in his eyes.

I dab a tear from my own eyes then lean in to press a kiss to his still bald head. "Damon, there's nothing to forgive. This was something beyond your control. Please don't fret about it." I try to reassure him.

Lily wrinkles her little nose and starts sucking on her fist. Her other little fist wraps itself around Damon's pinky finger. In awe, Damon cuddles her into his chest then drops a kiss to her head whispering, "I love you baby girl."

* * *

><p><em>I posted a post 6x6 one shot, "The Necklace." I would love to hear your thoughts on it as well. Two reviewers said it brought tears to their eyes! Thank you again Eva for everything. I appreciate you more than you know. Thank you for all of your reviews, follows and favorites. I love hearing feedback on my writing. This is my first multi-chapter story so I'm really grateful for all of your support. One more chapter to go. Until then... <em>


	8. Triumph

FOUR YEARS LATER:

_Who can say if your love grows_  
><em>As your heart chose<em>  
><em>Only time<em>

The first year after Damon's transplant was tumultuous to say the least. He was finally able to be discharged a month after receiving Joe's stem cells. While still in the hospital they would check his blood work daily. They did chest x rays two times a week as well as weekly bone marrow exams. For the first six months, he still required blood and platelet transfusions as well as prophylactic antibiotics. By the time we reached the one year anniversary of his transplant, his blood counts and immune system had finally normalized.

Damon's moods would run the gamut from happy to anxious to depressed. He would have trouble concentrating related to overwhelming emotional and physical fatigue. There were times I would find him curled into himself, overcome with tears because he didn't know how he'd ever repay his dad. Dr. Mikaelson assured us that these were all 'normal' post transplant manifestations.

We had to call his family all together once more when he developed a cold which spiraled into pneumonia and then into respiratory failure. He had to be placed on a ventilator while he hovered between life and death for several days till the massive doses of antibiotics finally started beating back the infection.

Lily has really been a godsend to us. I don't know how Damon would've handled all the emotional upheaval without her. Our little girl literally became a lifeline to him. He would spend hours holding her, playing with her and watching her sleep. I almost broke myself when I woke up one night only to find him sobbing while rocking her, apologizing over and over for not being there when she was born.

After that first year, his emotions began to even out. Rebekah had recommended a counselor when his depression nearly threatened psychiatric hospitalization. His counselor ordered a new antidepressant regimen for him. He saw Damon weekly till he felt that Damon had reached the turning point. By the time we reached the second anniversary of his transplant, he no longer needed the antidepressants. He was finally able to go back to work which also did wonders for his self esteem.

Damon had to take several immunosuppressant drugs in order to prevent 'Graft versus Host' disease which can be fatal.  
>Once his donated stem cells fully matured, they were able to taper Damon off of them completely. We still see Rebekah twice a year to check his blood work and monitor him for symptoms of GvHD. We've been very fortunate in that Damon hasn't shown any signs of that.<p>

By the time we reached the three year anniversary of his transplant, we decided to try to give Lily a sibling. We visited Dr. Case again. I was inseminated with Damon's frozen semen as his cancer treatment had indeed rendered him infertile. By the grace of God, it took the first time.

* * *

><p>I'm squeezing his hand with everything in me, pushing as hard as my body will allow.<p>

"That's it Elena. The head is out," he says encouraging me. He drops a kiss to my forehead. "You can do this sweetheart. Just a couple more pushes and we'll get to meet one of them." I feel another contraction beginning to peak. "Push Elena. You can do this baby, I have faith in you. This isn't your first rodeo after all, but it is mine." He's practically giddy when a lusty cry commands our attention.

"Baby A is a boy." Bonnie squeals before suctioning his nose and mouth and laying him on my chest.

My grin is infectious. Damon peppers his head with kisses. "We have a little boy Elena." In awe, Damon is simply beaming. "I'm so sorry I missed all of this when Lily was born." He whispers solemnly as he strokes our son's little cheek. A nurse then steps over to take him so he can be measured, weighed and cleaned up.

I raise my eyes to him. "Damon, you know that's wasn't your fault." I say with all sincerity.

"Okay Elena, time to deliver baby B." Bonnie interrupts. "I want you to push with the next contraction."

I bear down as the contraction hits. I curl my body with the little strength I have left. "Push, push, Elena. Just a little longer."

He says dropping a kiss to my sweat dampened forehead. I squeeze his hand so hard it feels like I could fracture bone.

I relax a moment as the contraction wanes. I smile when I see Damon shaking out his hand.

"The head is out Elena. Just one more push and you'll meet baby B." Bonnie encourages.

I feel the next contraction beginning to ascend. Damon offers me his hand again and slides in behind me to offer support.

"This is it sweetheart." Damon whispers when I feel his lips next to my ear. He presses another kiss to my dampened hair as I start to curl in on myself when the contraction peaks. "Push, push, push..." A second cry echoes through the delivery room.

"Baby B is a girl." Bonnie grins as she places her on my chest. Damon is overcome with tears. He drops his forehead momentarily to my shoulder trying to compose himself. He kisses my shoulder then whispers "thank you and I love you" over and over again, while gently stroking our baby.

Another nurse then takes her for weighing, cleaning and measuring.

Within moments I'm snuggling both of them. Damon is snapping pictures and texting them to his family.

"Dad says that mom is over the moon. I said she's no more so than I am." He chuckles. "I'd really like to name our little boy after my dad. He saved my life Elena. This is something I can do for him. I was thinking Joseph Matthew. Matt was there for you when I couldn't be. It's a way to thank both of them, you know." He says a little hesitantly.

"Oh Damon, it's perfect. This is a wonderful way to honor your dad and Matt. They're both going to be thrilled."

"What do you think of Tenley Jade for our daughter?" I ask, smiling at the two babies snuggling against my bosom.

"Tenley Jade?" He smiles widely. "I love it. It's a beautiful name and perfect for our littlest little girl. Have I told you lately how proud of you I am and how very much I love you?"

"Mrs. Salvatore?" The nurse says gently jostling me awake. "I have two hungry little babies who want their mommy. Your husband did not want to wake you. He told me to tell you that he went to get Lily."

I have a baby suckling on each breast when I hear a soft rap on the door. I remember my mother telling me that a woman loses all modesty after childbirth. I would have to agree with her. The babies are covering my breasts anyway. "Come in."

"Mommy," screams Lily as she runs to the bedside.

"Lily and I had a little shopping to do." Damon smirks and points to the tee shirt Lily is wearing.

Lily grabs onto the hem, pulling it out for me to see. "See mommy, look." She's so proud of her '_I'm the big Sister'_ shirt.

Damon lifts her up and sits her on the bedside. "Lily, this is Joey and Tenley, your little brother and sister."

Joe and Kathy follow Damon and Lily into the room. Damon embraces his parents then leads them to the bedside. "Dad and mom, I want you to meet Joseph Matthew and Tenley Jade Salvatore."

This time it's Joe whose smile reaches ear to ear. Seeing that Joey is done eating, Damon places him in his father's arms.

"Hi little man. I'm your grandpa. This lovely lady is your grandma Kathy." He says as he cuddles Joey into his chest. I see him discreetly wiping a tear before mouthing the words thank you to Damon who turns to me, practically incandescent with happiness.

It's late in the afternoon by the time the last of our family and friends say their goodbyes. Damon tries to stifle a yawn. He had very little sleep last night. Motioning for me to scoot over, he sits down on the bedside next to me. He pulls Lily onto his lap and wraps his other arm around me as I hold our two sleeping babies. Lily is sound asleep snuggled into his chest, her little mouth agape. I almost melt at how precious she looks. She is definitely daddy's girl. I feel him give us a squeeze before he drops a kiss to Lily's head and then to mine. "Four years ago I never thought I'd live to see this day. I love you so much Elena."

I lay Joey softly on my lap then reach up to wipe a stray tear from Damon's eye. I can never tell him how scared I was when Bonnie told us about his Leukemia. I knew I needed to be strong but I was completely terrified on the inside. I couldn't even begin to imagine living a life without him in it. And I could never tell him enough how much I love him. "You are my love, you are my life, you are my everything. Thank you for giving me the most wonderful life I never knew I wanted until you came into it." Another tear trickles from his eye when he leans his head next to mine as we admire our little family.

We're celebrating the Baptism of Joey and Tenley today. I can hardly believe they're six weeks old already. Almost all of our family are here celebrating with us. Joe and Kathy flew in a few days ago. Stefan, Caroline and Jimmy flew in from Texas. Matt drove from Cape Hatteras with his new girlfriend, Dana. Unfortunately Rose's daughter Amber had to have her tonsils out so her family was unable to join us. After we put Lily and the babies down for a nap, Damon starts passing out sparkling cider and champagne. Once we all have a glass, Damon asks for everyone's attention.

"I want to thank you all for sharing this special day with us. I especially want to thank my beautiful wife for giving me these precious babies. I love you sweetheart." Damon then turns his attention to his dad who's standing next to him. He wraps his arm around Joe's shoulder, squeezing gently.

"Dad, I would not be standing here today if you hadn't so selflessly given me the gift of life." The two of them embrace in a tight hug before Damon steps back and raises his glass to him.

"You have been my hero my whole life. I didn't think it was possible but you're even more so now. I'll never be able to thank you. I love you, dad."

We all raise our glasses. "Hear hear's" resound through the room.

I step into our bedroom after I finish feeding the babies. Damon looks to be asleep. Very softly I crawl into bed before turning to face him. He's such a beautiful man. I stroke his cheek ever so lightly then reach a little higher to brush a wisp of hair from his forehead. My eyes widen when he grabs me and pulls me underneath him.

He drops his lips to my ear. "Did you happen to look at the calendar?" he whispers huskily. My lady parts moisten and tingle when the moonlight illuminates his eyes, brimming with lust. "They're six weeks old." he teases seductively. He stares at me momentarily before pressing his lips to mine in a feverish kiss. Breathlessly he pulls my nightgown off, lifts the covers and begins his descent down my body...

_Fin_

* * *

><p><em>And that's all there is.. Thank you all for taking this journey with me. A big round of applause and special thanks to my dear friend and beta extraordinaire, Eva. You made the story so much better. Special thanks to another dear friend, Kate for making the beautiful cover for this story. And special thanks to all of you who took the time to review. I appreciate them so much. I do hope you'll give my post 6x6 one shot 'The Necklace' a look. I have several other stories on my author page if you're interested. I do hope you'll all stay tuned for "My Favorite Wife" starring Damon and Elena, coming in December... <em>


End file.
